100 Moments Between a Father and Son
by TealcIsTheBomb
Summary: So there is a challenge on  where you are given 100 words. These words prompt what you are writing.  Most of these are going to be one shots, there are a few story arcs and all of them are moments between Henry and Shawn. NO SLASH
1. Introduction

Henry had been sitting here for hours staring at white walls of the waiting room. He thought of going to ask the nurse again why was it taking so long but thought better of it when the woman behind the desk gave him a death glare. Never one to be threatened by simple looks but after being by her side for hours and then ushered out the door by the doctors he was fairly subdued.

He waited a few minutes and figured he had enough he jumped up from the chair to ask the dragon lady what was going on. _Damn the consequences. _The only thing that stopped his determined pace was the sight of the doctor stepping out of her room.

"Doctor?"

"The baby was breech but now everything is OK Mr. Spencer, she is awake and waiting for you."

Henry quietly made his way into the hospital room where his beautiful wife was lying in bed holding a sleeping infant swaddled in yellow and wearing a white beanie. Shock and awe set it as he took in the sight; his wife was sweaty and red faced the only thing that gave tell of her battle she fought but she was beaming the room actually looked brighter around her.

"Maddie?"

Looking up from the being in her arms "Henry I would like to introduce you to your son, Shawn Henry Spencer."

He walked over to her bed and picked up the infant gazing into the sweet innocent face Henry felt so much but most of all he felt happiness. His son opened his eyes and for a moment Henry's blue eyes met his newborn's.

"Hello Shawn, I'm Henry your dad."


	2. Love

Love.

The first emotion he felt when he saw his son so it should be simple to say it, right? Well for Henry Spencer it was the hardest thing to say even as he watched his son suffer from a fever induced delirium.

"Dad? Where are you...don't leave me daddy please?"

Henry watched his six year old squirm on his and Maddie's bed. Sweat drenched his hair and he shivered despite the three blankets he was currently cocooned in. Henry had never seen him this ill before and with his wife away on business Shawn was fully his responsibility. _He had to choose this weekend to get the flu. Didn't he?_

"Daddy don't leave me don't you love me?"

Henry knew that saying it would make his son feel better but instead he rewetted the washcloth with cold water and began wiping Shawn's forehead again. Feeling the heat his little body was putting of Henry check the thermometer again. _Shit, 103 it's getting worse._

Henry jumped up from the bed and cradled his son in his arms like he did when Shawn was a newborn. He hurried down the steps and rushed out the door strapping Shawn into the passenger side of the truck he pulled out of driveway and drove toward the hospital at an illegal speed.

Shawn opened his fever glazed eyes and watched his father drive "Daddy you didn't leave me."

Henry spared him a quick glance "I would never leave you kid, I promise."

"I love you too daddy."

Henry ruffled his son's hair and smiled. _Maybe it doesn't need to be said._ As he pulled up outside the emergency room and the nurses outside were gathering his son up from the truck Henry felt so afraid and alone. He waited for about two hours till a nurse came and brought him into his son's room.

What Henry thought was the flu turned out to be pneumonia but Shawn was going to be ok his quick thinking got his son to the hospital just in time. He watched his son sleep so peacefully and for the first time that day he was able to relax.

"Love you daddy," Shawn mumbled in his drug induced sleep.

Henry looked at the slacken features of his son._ Maybe it does_. "Love you too kid, love you too."


	3. Light

Shawn knew he had to swim up toward the light of his dad's boat but his body refused to respond. Up toward the light. Come on Shawn you can do this. Don't let a little knock on the head and being dragged down by that trunk stop you. Shawn almost laughed at the fact that his inner voice sounded just like his dad.

His lungs ached and his leg was on fire all he wanted to do was give into the pain and let go. If you don't struggle drowning doesn't hurt as bad, right? Shawn felt his body slacken and the air wooshed from his lungs. The light was not much closer than before and he surmised that he would never reach it so he gave in.

A strong arm grabbed him around his chest and tugged upward, the light grew bigger and brighter and for a moment Shawn thought it was heaven's light till his head broke the surface of the water. His head swiveled to see who his savior was.

"D-dad.." he sputtered. He could literally feel the water his lungs wanting to escape.

"Shhhh kid I got ya. Now let's get to the boat."

Shawn was going to help his dad he really was but his body was giving up he saw was the bright light of his father's boat a beacon to safety, his safety, and then he knew no more.


	4. Dark

Darkness was swirling all around him.

"Dammit...breathe kid."

Henry continued the pounding on his chest while Juliet gave the breaths. As soon as Henry and Shawn broke the surface of the water Shawn uttered a guttural 'dad' and then promptly passed out. Henry wasn't worried till he realized that the kid wasn't breathing and then his full on cop mode kicked in. In what had to be record time he made it to his boat with Shawn in tow. Juliet and Carlton were waiting on the deck and pulled Shawn on board. Henry not so gracefully made it over the railing and checked on Shawn he didn't feel a pulse and he knew Shawn wasn't breathing so he commenced CPR.

"Come on...don't do this kid."

Henry could feel his body weaken as they continued the rounds of CPR. Carlton was busy calling the coast guard and using words that would make a sailor blush.

"Chopper will be here in five minutes. Henry I can take over..."

Henry shot the detective a glare "Take over...this isn't a damn job detective."

Henry continued his count "13...14...15...breathe." Juliet filled the psychic's lungs with two puffs of air.

"Put pressure on his leg Carton it's bleeding pretty badly."

Carton did as his partner said not knowing where to really start. Dammit that rope did a lot of damage.

Try as he might the darkness refused to let go of Shawn if anything it grew deeper and darker. The voice of his father more muffled.

"Dammit..."

Tendrils of the darkness wrapped around his legs and pulled him deeper.

"Henry...stop...gone."

Shawn tried to remember who belonged to that voice but it didn't matter anymore the darkness was complete, the voices gone, the light from earlier an afterthought.

Henry stared at the lifeless form of his son and a sob ripped through his chest. He didn't care who heard or watched his son had just died. The light in his world had been shattered and now all he saw was the darkness and it was swirling all around him.


	5. Solace

Henry was kneeled next to the lifeless body of his son staring at the slacken features he almost laughed. When Shawn was a baby and he would come home from a long day that face would light up and the solace Henry was seeking was found. A simple smile or a look of awe from his son always gave Henry comfort but now when he needed it the most he wasn't going to get it. The laughed quickly turned to another gut wrenching sob as he scooped his son into his arms and remembered why his son was now dead.

_Real life pirates had been robbing yachts all along the Santa Barbara coastline. Shawn was brought in and quickly figured it out as always. Unfortunately for him the pirates knew where he lived and had taken him. Henry, Juliet and Carlton set into motion the rescue plan and within six hours Henry had his boat poised next to the pirate's. Henry was pissed when he saw the fear in his son's eyes but as he looked closer he saw something else, relief. Shawn was relieved that he was there and as they stared into each other's eyes Henry saw the trust. For one second Henry thought everything was going to be ok till the pirates said to choose them or him and then they proceeded to throw a trunk overboard that was tied to his son. Shawn yelped out "dad!" before he was yanked into the dark ocean. The pirates then laid down cover fire as they sped off and the instant they were far enough away Henry jumped in for Shawn._

Henry felt responsible if he had been quicker Shawn would be here, alive. "I promised him..." He choked "I promised that I would never leave him."

The two detectives that were watching the scene unfold in front of them found it hard to keep their feelings in check. Juliet was crying openly and even Carlton was feeling a dark shadow envelope him. The sounds of the approaching chopper were the only thing that snapped their attention's back to the present.

"It's only been five minutes?..." Henry gasped. He then laid his son back down and began CPR again. "Not giving up...not leaving you."

The blades of the chopper cut through the air causing the people on the boat to be blown around. The only two that stayed put was father and son. Henry started another round of CPR when he felt it-Shawn spasmed. Henry quickly rolled his son on his side as the ocean poured from his mouth coughs wracked his form. Henry rubbed his son's back as he continue to vomit and cough up the oxygen robbing ocean, when the coughing died down Henry rolled him onto his back again.

"D-dad?" the words were choked and pain filled but Henry couldn't be happier.

"Hey kid."

Shawn looked up and saw the chopper and the lowering stretcher and smiled. "Dude, do I get to ride on a helicopter?"

Henry this time did laugh at the excited looked on his son's face "Yeah kid you do."

"Awesome!"

Henry stepped back as Shawn was strapped into the stretcher and as it was being raised he didn't miss the wide grin on Shawn's face. Henry felt something he hadn't in years as he looked into his eyes, comfort, he quickly returned the grin and laughed as Shawn gave him a thumbs up. His kid was going to be alright and that was all the solace he needed.


	6. Break Away

Shawn had to do it he wasn't really given a choice. He knew his dad would say he was running away from his future but Shawn knew differently. This past year had been the worst of his seventeen years and he didn't care to live through it anymore. His father pushed his mom away and now she was traveling all over the U.S. for her work and Shawn was left alone to face his father and his constant disappointment. In one short year Shawn had decided he wanted to be anything but his father. He pushed mom away and he knows nothing but the job._ Does he even care about me? Her? Why couldn't he just open his eyes and see what was right in front of him?_

Henry had left to go grocery shopping for Shawn's graduation party. Knowing that he would be back in about an hour Shawn set his plan into motion. Grabbing his backpack and stuffing it with a few essentials including the coffee can full of cash he had hid in the back of his closet he jotted a quick note for his dad and he left.

Henry exited his truck with an armful of grocery bags "Shawn come out here and help." He stomped his way into his house plopping the bags onto the kitchen table. "Dammit Shawn the least you could do is help get the groceries in for your party! Sha..." Henry paused when he saw the note.

After reading it Henry felt a flurry of emotions but decided anger was the best one to go with. Slamming the door as he went back to the truck he was busy decided whether or not to put out an APB on that damn bike of Shawn's. He decided that the six pack he had intended to spilt with Shawn after the party was the answer. _Let him screw up his life._ Henry scrubbed his face with his hand as he popped opened the can.

Shawn watched his father from his hiding spot and almost sighed in relief when he saw Henry's posture it said that he had given up. Shawn watched his father drink his beer and when Henry got to can three Shawn decided it was time to leave. He fired up his bike and drove off never to look back again.

Henry knew he was drinking too much too fast but he didn't give a flying rat's ass. In one year his wife left him, he had to arrest his son, and now his only child had left and could possibly get himself killed do god knows what. As Henry sat on the porch swing and tried to drink himself stupid he went over his regrets the number one being too hard on his son. _Dammit I screwed this up, didn't I? I pushed them away I killed every important relationship I have. What the hell is wrong with me?_ He popped open can number three when he heard the familiar sound of his son's Norton. Henry jumped up and ran to the road to look for Shawn. He saw his son traveling away from him at a high rate of speed. His son had felt the need to break away because Henry couldn't see what was right in front of him and now he was all alone.

"I don't blame ya kid, break away, live your life. Just come back when you are done." Henry knew no one was listening but he needed to say it. Walking slowly back to his porch and downing the rest of the six pack Henry decided what to do next, the house was too big and he had no one to lead an example for so why continue?_ Why did I even start?_


	7. Heaven

Henry quietly entered his and Maddie's bedroom to find a sleeping wife and two month old Shawn in bed. Henry didn't like that Maddie would sleep with the baby in bed he was deathly afraid that she was going to accidently roll on him or he would roll off. This night though Henry didn't mind he had one of the longest days of his career.

_A mother of three was killed in front of her kids by their father and Henry was the first unit to respond citing domestic disturbance. When Henry pulled up to the residence three young children were outside, in the cold, crying. Henry saw the look on their faces and he knew what awaited him inside was not good. Opening the door it took every ounce of his will to not throw up; the mother was lying in the middle of the living room her skull was caved in and the husband was standing over her body smiling. Henry instantly went from ill to pissed off._

_Pointing his weapon at the man "Put your hands up you are under arrest!" Henry spat the words with as much venom as possible and all the man did was turn around and raised his hands._

_"At least she shut up." The man then let out a high pitch laugh that would haunt Henry for years. He then spent the next several hours clearing the scene and trying to find some family for the kids to go to but at the end of the day child protective services had taken custody._

Henry laid down next to his wife and child and just listened to their rhythmic breathing, before he knew it he found himself starting to drift off. As he slept he didn't dream of the horrendous day like he thought he would but instead of his wife and son, he knew the bad dreams would come soon but right now he was happy dreaming of his own personal heaven.


	8. Innocence

"Dad I think Mrs. G won't let me play with Gus ever again." The sadness and trepidation in Shawn's voice was apparent.

Henry stopped the truck and turned to talk to his son "No Shawn what happened today was not your fault in any way." Henry tried to keep how angry he was in his voice and he was failing miserably. He watched his son nurse his black eye with the ice he gave him and pull nervously at his shirt which was stained in his blood that had poured out of his now broken nose_. Damn when that thing heals it is going to have a huge hook to it, poor kid. _

Shawn sniffled "When Mrs. G came and picked up Gus she looked really mad and she didn't even look at me when she left with him." Shawn turned and looked at his father "I didn't even know what the word meant dad all I know is that Gus look really sad when they called him that and it made me angry dad." Shawn was at the brink of tears thinking about how hurt his best friend looked "They were going to beat up Gus, dad, I didn't have a choice I had to try and stop them."

Henry placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder "I know son and I can almost assure you that Mrs. Guster is not mad at you, if anything she is going to be proud of you kid."

Shawn's eyes widened and he gave a half smile at his dad's words. Henry grunted, started the truck back up and pulled made their way back to the house. When they pulled into the driveway Henry saw Gus and Winnie sitting on his front porch he walked toward them while Shawn lagged behind looking more and more scared with each step.

"Winnie."

"Henry. I came here to thank Shawn for what he did for my Burton."

Shawn was standing directly behind Henry so Winnie couldn't see him readily. When Henry guided Shawn from behind him to in front of him Winnie gasped at the sight. Shawn's face was bruised along with his eye and his nose was already starting to swell. "Oh Henry I am so sorry."

Henry looked into Winnie's eyes and with as much conviction as possible "Winnie there is nothing to be sorry for. People are just ignorant it is not yours or Gus' fault in anyway. The only people to blame are those four kids that decided to hate because of skin color."

Henry then turned his attention to the two ten year olds watching the whole conversation "How about you two go into the house and Shawn change your shirt." As the two ran into the house Henry heard giggling and he smiled.

"Those kids are going to be the death of me. I am always worrying about what next they are going to get into and now I have to worry about this."

"Winnie I don't think you will ever have to worry about this ever again Shawn will make sure of that."

The sound of laughter bubbled out of the house and both adults smiled knowing that despite what happened today he still had his innocence and Henry hoped Shawn would hold onto it for many years to come.


	9. Drive

_Faster dammit why doesn't this thing go faster?_

"D-dad?" Shawn hurt so bad he could barely breathe and when he did manage to get a word or two out he had to pant to get some much needed oxygen.

Henry gave a quick sidelong glance at his son in the passenger seat of the truck "Hold on Shawn. Just a little longer and we will be at the hospital."

The only thing that gave indication to Shawn being conscious was the slight groaning he would emit every few seconds as he curled into a ball. "mmmmm. Hurts dad."

"I know son I know." Henry pushed harder onto the accelerator praying the old truck would hold out. When Henry saw the flash of blue and red in his rearview mirror he cursed loudly but instead of being pulled over the unmarked car passed the truck and was clearing the way.

Shawn had curled up into an impossibly small ball and was gasping. Sweat drenched his shirt and he so badly wanted to just pass out or die. When his stomach rebelled again and he emptied what little was left onto the floorboard death seemed better.

"Sorry dad." His words were slurred, cracked, and pain was dripping off of them.

Henry didn't care about his floor board he was too busy worrying about the fact his son was probably going to die because of a damn organ that was barely the size of his pinky. "It's Ok Shawn two minutes and you will be getting ready to have that appendix out."

Shawn's breathing quickened and just as quickly he slackened. Henry pushed harder on the accelerator and the car in front of him kept clearing the way. Tires squealing and truck shuddering at the abrupt turn they pulled up in front of the ER entrance. The unmarked police car had arrived a few seconds before them but the door to the driver side was wide open. As Henry slammed his door open and proceeded to run around the truck it was swarmed with medical personnel that were shouting orders and placing his unconscious son on a gurney. Henry spotted the driver of the unmarked sedan, knowing he couldn't do anything for Shawn he decided some thanks were in order for the man who had helped save his son's life.

"Detective Lassiter. Thank you."

"No problem Henry. " As Henry turned around to find out what going on with Shawn he tossed the keys to his truck to the man.

Carlton gave an understanding nod and began to walk away. "Oh and detective." The man spun around "That was some good driving out there. Good to know the Santa Barbara has at least one good pursuit driver at their disposal." Carlton smirked at the words and turned back to the truck as Henry entered the entrance.


	10. Breath Again

He heard voices and he wanted to open his eyes and see who was speaking but his body was not following his demands so he just listened.

"I had no idea he was sick. I mean he didn't have any other signs other that complaining of a stomach cramp. I should've known better. I'm so sorry Mr. Spencer." Gus' voice was low and extremely apologetic.

"Gus he was at my house for hours after you dropped him off and all I did was berate him for eating too much junk food. I just gave him some antacids and made him clean the grill. I just thank God I was there when the damn thing burst otherwise we wouldn't be here waiting for him to wake up." Henry didn't say anything else the occupants of the room knew what would have happened if he had went fishing as he threatened.

The room was silent save for the normal hustle and bustle of the hospital in the background and the occasional sound of a magazine being flipped through. A knock at the door made everyone but the person in the bed jump.

A very tired looking Juliet opened the door carrying a stuffed pineapple and about a dozen pineapple shaped balloons. "Mr. Spencer, Gus the guys at the station chipped in and bought this for Shawn. How is he doing?"

"The doctor said there was no change that we just need to wait for him to wake up on his own time."

"But it's been two days, Mr. Spencer! I can't stand seeing him like this it breaks my heart." Her voice cracked and the tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I know he almost died but they got it and he hasn't even had an infection, which is a really good thing he just won't wake up."

Henry got up from his chair and pulled Juliet into a fatherly hug and let her release all the emotions that had been building since he called her and told her Shawn was in surgery. "I know Juliet, I just want him to wake up too and annoy the crap out of us again." Henry's voice also cracked from both the emotions he was trying to hide and from the fact he hadn't slept for more than two hours since he arrived at the hospital two days ago.

Shawn had enough he was going to win the war against his eyelids. He needed them to know that he was alright. He didn't want to put them through this anymore. He used all his might and finally he felt them open to a slit, everything was blurry so he decided blinking was the best thing to try and clear the image he just prayed when he closed his eyes they would open again. After a few slow blinks he saw several things but the two that caught his attention was his dad and Juliet hugging in the middle of the room and his best friend staring at him like he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Shawn? Mr. Spencer, Juliet! He's awake!"

The duo broke the embrace and stared wide eyed at the man in the bed. Shawn didn't trust himself to speak so he just gave a small wave and what he hoped was a smile at them. Juliet flew to his side and held his hand so tightly he was afraid he was going to lose the feeling in it permanently but he didn't stop her.

"Shawn! You gave us all quite a scare I am so happy you finally woke up."

Shawn's eyes hadn't left the form of his father the old man seemed to have aged another thirty years since he last saw him. The bags under his eyes were no longer dark they were damned near purple, his eyes were bloodshot, he was still wearing the same clothes the last time Shawn saw him, and his posture looked almost like that of a beaten man.

"Glad to see you join us kid." Henry felt like a weight had been lifted at his shoulders and as he watched his son get lavished with kisses from his girlfriend and a 'manly' hug from Gus he felt like he could finally breathe again.

As Shawn watched his father's features light up and become more Henry Spencer like he felt the breath he was holding release. His dad would need a couple of days of rest to be back at a hundred percent but for right now seeing the smile curl on his lips Shawn felt like he could breathe again and he felt his own lips turn upward.


	11. Memory

There were so many all of them he could call up at an instant. He could see them with such clarity it made people jealous. It was the reason he didn't need to take photos or video of anything that he had done. There were still photos and video mind you but they were more for other members in the family but as he sat here he wanted a thousand cameras to take a million pictures so that he could share this instant with anyone he came across.

"So dad, whadda think?"

"You did good kid."

"Thanks dad."

Henry looked up from his newborn granddaughter at his son. "I mean it kid you did good. Not just her but everything else too. I just now realized how proud I really am of you son and needed to tell you that."

Shawn swiped at his eyes "Damn hospital disinfectants." He then smiled at the sight in front of him. This big bear of a man who he had seen slam suspects heads into the hood of cars and fix damn near everything in the house twice was holding his newborn as if she was made of glass. He whipped out the camera Gus bought him and starting snapping away.

When Henry looked up Shawn shrugged his shoulders "For Jules and you know mom and stuff." Shawn gave his dad a wide grin as the man went back to his vigil over the newborn.

"I want a few copies too. For you know friends and stuff."

Henry would never tell him that he would carry a copy of that photo till it dang near disintegrated and Shawn would never tell Henry he did the same.


	12. Insanity

He had gone absolutely insane, what else could explain the reason he lied to his former partner- the new chief of police. He had sat in her office and lied through his teeth to someone he respected not only as police officer but as a friend as well. The pure and unadulterated terror in his son's eyes almost made it worth it-_almost_. Henry chuckled as he made his way out to his truck.

"Dad!"

Speak of the devil.

"So are you going to continue with this little charade."

After Shawn finished his peace Henry had to make a few things known not just to Shawn but to himself.

"Be aware this is the last time I cover for you pal. I not ok with this Shawn, any of it."

_See not crazy just momentarily insane, I hope._

As Henry went to pull away he saw the slightest twitch of Shawn's patented shit eating grin trying to make its way to his face. He almost smiled back but instead he pulled away before anything else could be said. At the next stop light Henry glanced over to his passenger side and saw the cut out of the news article.

_So that's why he was smiling_. Henry chuckled again. _Yep he had gone insane it was official. Let's see where it takes us. _


	13. Misfortune

_What have I done to deserve a kid like this?_

Henry looked at his son who was currently sitting in the holding cell he had placed him in hours ago. Shawn was all talked out instead he just stared at his father with hate filled eyes. As Henry's blue met Shawn's hazel as they had done so many years ago on the day Shawn was born, Henry didn't feel the love he used to not anymore.

Henry broke the silence "Hope you're learning you lesson kid."

Shawn's eyes went dark "Yeah I learned that having you as a father is forever going to be my misfortune."

Henry didn't show the pain that the simple sentence caused he instead turned around and walked away.


	14. Smile

. Henry was having a staring contest with his six month old.

"Come on Shawn smile for daddy."

Henry had tried everything; funny faces, toys, peekaboo, hell he even tried bribing the kid with candy and he still wouldn't smile for his father. Not that the kid wouldn't smile,no, he smiled at damn near everyone- Maddie, all four grandparents, the mailman, and the other day Henry caught him smiling at Sesame Street.

"Just one little smile Shawny, make daddy smile."

The six month old continued his staring.

Henry huffed, stood up, and limped away. He was on medical leave because of a stab wound received subduing a suspect, at the hospital Maddie cried happy tears and laughed when Henry came limping into the hallway but Shawn just stared. After he poured himself a cup of coffee he sat back down next to Shawn, who was currently trying to eat the remote, on the couch.

Henry gave his not-so-serious glare when he snatched it away and tried to wipe the wetness away.

"Guugh baby slobber."

That was when he heard it- laughter. Henry for some odd reason looked everywhere but at the tiny being sitting next to him.

"Hello...".

The laughter started up again and this time Henry looked at the appropriate place. Shawn wasn't just smiling at him he was laughing and not the small squeals of joy he had been making full on fits of giggles that even melted Henry's heart. Henry gave his son a confused look as the giggles died down and when Shawn saw his face he started a whole 'nother fit, Henry smiled at his son.

"Let's just keep the whole laughing thing between us kid make your mom think she got the first laugh, alright?"

Henry sat his now calm son in his lap and together they watched Seasme Street.


	15. Silence

For the first time in his life Henry did not welcome the silence that now enveloped his boat. Nope he didn't like it bit, especially since Shawn was sitting right next to him. Just as Henry was about to shove off for the morning Shawn came walking up the pier,threw some gear on board and jump on quietly. They had been on the water since 5 A.M. and Shawn hadn't said a word or any noise to show his normal level of discontent. Henry sighed as he looked at his watch and noted that it was now noon.

"Want some lunch Shawn?"

A shake of the head was his reply. Henry didn't really expect him to eat Shawn had spent some of the morning battling sea sickness and still looked a bit green. He quickly slapped together a sandwich and sat back down next to his son.

"Dad I need to tell you something important. " Shawn sighed " And I'm afraid that it is going to change all of our lives."

Henry put down his rod and gave his son a critical look. Shawn looked like he hadn't slept properly in days, he had lost weight, and his hair was not its normal exuberant self. Henry flashed back to when his father had taken him on this very boat, told him that he had stomach cancer and that he was dying. Shawn had the same look on his face as he stared at his father and Henry could feel his blood pressure drop.

Shawn watched as his father's face paled noticeably he dropped his rod and knelt by his father's side. "Dad? Hey you OK?"

Henry blinked heavily" Y-yeah son. Tell me what's wrong." All he could think was please don't let it be cancer.

Shawn gave him a disbelieving look "OK dad." He sighed "I was thinking of asking Jules to marry me and I am scared to death that she is going to say no."

Henry couldn't help it he laughed and not just a little laugh but a full on tears threatening laughter.

"Gee thanks dad I'm seriously worried over here and you laugh at me."

Henry's laughter died down "Sorry kid I thought you were going to tell me you were dying or something equally as bad."

"Why would you think that dad?"

Henry motion with his hand "Well look at yourself kid you spent all morning throwing up, you have some extreme dark, bags under your eyes, you've lost weight, and your hair is flat. The last time I saw you look this bad you were shot and abducted."

Shawn looked down at himself "Sorry dad, but I am seriously worried that she is going to say no."

"Son let me tell you something that woman has put up with your antics for over six years and she still agreed to go out with you. Trust me kid she loves you and I bet big money that she will say yes."

Shawn's face lit up a bit at his words "You really think so dad?"

"Yeah I do kid now go back to tending you line."

Shawn did as he was told and for the first time that day Henry welcomed the silence, but as an exasperated groan reached his ears he smiled.

"I really hate fishing dad."

"I know, now shut it your scaring them all away."

As the two Spencer men sat on the boat in the silence Henry smiled again his kid was finally growing up.


	16. Questioning

. Normally Henry wouldn't let Shawn anywhere near the interrogation room but he had to admit that kid was damn good getting information out of the suspect.

"I'm sensing you didn't know about the drugs at first but when you found out you decided you wanted your cut, after all they were using your loading dock."

Shawn had his trademark cocky smile on but the suspect just sat there dumbfounded.

"Lassie arrest this man all the evidence you need you will find taped to the underside of his desk as his home. You should have no trouble getting a war rent since our suspected dealer was killed at the dock he owned."

As Carlton walked around to arrest the guy Henry saw the flash in his eyes that said he was going to give up that easy but before he could leave the observation room the guy snapped. He lunged forward and quicker than Carlton could react the guy had grabbed his gun, aimed, and fired three rounds in the direction of his son. Henry watched as his only child fell to the ground as if he suddenly weighed a ton. Everything in his body screamed at him to move but he was frozen as the crimson puddle beneath him grew and the suspect stood over him aiming the gun at Shawn's head.

"Time to die psychic."

Henry watched in horror as the man's finger began to tighten on the trigger. He was so transfixed by the sight he didn't notice the tall detective that had quickly recovered slam into the man while simultaneously pushing his arm up as the gun fired. The bullet harmlessly imbedded itself into the plaster in the ceiling. But Carlton didn't stop there he recovered his weapon and instead of firing it he used it as a club to the man's face not one or two times but four before other officers swarmed the room weapons drawn and cuffs at the ready. Henry finally snapped out of his stupor and all but ran out of the observation room into the interrogation room to get to his son.

"Oh kid." The fear made his voice crack almost as loud as his knees did as he fell to them in the steadily growing puddle next to his son.

"Mmmmmmmmmph...d-dad?"

"Yeah kid I'm here. Just hold on OK.". Henry decided the two bullet wounds in Shawn's shoulder weren't as bad as the one that the quickly growing stain forming on his abdomen. Henry lifted the shirt and saw the small hole just below his son's last rib. Dark blood almost black in color was bubbling out in a rapid torrent and before he could get his own suit jacket off to apply pressure one was being handed to him. Henry balled it up and immediately applied bone crushing pressure to the wound.

"Just stay with us kid the ambulance will be here soon."

Shawn tried his best to scoot away from the pressure and pain but the harder he tried the harder Henry pushed down.

"Gaaaaaagh dad stop, please."

"Nope, no can do kid."

Henry looked into his son's eyes and quietly thanked god for the fact that he was still alive enough to complain.

"Henry the ambulance is three minutes out."

Henry looked up a the head detective and saw the questioning in his eyes. He knew he would have to thank the man for saving his son's life but right now he had to make sure his efforts weren't in vain. He was about to answer the man about Shawn's condition when he felt the tense muscles under his hands slacken. Henry diverted his attention immediately and saw his son had not only passed out but had also quit breathing.

"NO! Carlton he's not breathing I need your help.".

The tall man quickly took his place on the opposite side of Shawn and began CPR. As Henry kept his pressure on the wound and watched in horror as the detective breathed for his son he only did notice that the man was no longer wearing his jacket.

"It was supposed to be a simple questioning. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple questioning."

Carlton looked up at Henry between breaths and saw his armor was cracked and falling to pieces right before him.

"I didn't object to him doing this. It was supposed to be a simple questioning..."


	17. Blood

It was everywhere; his hands, the knees of his pants, Lassiter's jacket, the floor of the interrogation room, even the damn chair Shawn was sitting in when the suspect shot him. Henry just stared at the room as the paramedics worked as diligently as possible to get his son stable enough for transport.

"BP 80 over 35, pulse weak and thready. Push those fluids or he isn't going to make it through the trip."

Henry couldn't believe his eyes_. There is no way someone can loose this much blood and live._

"What the hell! He's coming around!"

"mmmmmppphhh-dad." Shawn's voice was so mute Henry had trouble hearing it but he did none the less.

Henry hurried over to the strecher "I'm here son."

"W-wha hap."

Henry didn't need to hear anymore "You were shot three times two close to each other in your left shoulder and once just below your ribs."

"Hurts..."

"Shhh...you lost alot of blood and the EMT's are trying to get you ready to go to the hospital."

Shawn gave an almost indiscernible nod and passed out one more time. Henry looked up expectably at the medic.

"BP is still bad but from what just happened I think he will be ok to the hospital. Do you know what blood type he is?"

"Yeah A positive just like me."

The medics began grabbing the gear and rushed out toward the door where their ambulance was waiting. Henry haven't even bothered to ask if he could ride with Shawn knowing the answer would be no. Henry rubbed his hands together wincing at the feel of dried blood flaking off of them. _This wasn't supposed to happen. _


	18. Rainbow

Henry sighed as he sat down slowly on the bench. He needed a break from the inside of that waiting room so he decided to sit outside in the ambulance bay. Shawn had been in surgery for going on of six hours the doctors had said his liver suffered a grade five liver laceration- the main vein that leads out of it was torn almost in two and they were surprised that Shawn made it to the hospital. Henry stared at the oil slick on the concrete and a smile flitted across his face.

_"Daddy! Your friends said there was a rainbow out, I want to see it!"_

_Henry looked down at the hopeful eyes of his seven year old and instantly felt like the worst father ever. "I'm sorry kid, but the rainbow went away while you were waiting for me in the locker room."_

_Shawn hung his head and scuffed his feet on the concrete as they made their way to Henry's truck. "oh ok dad, I'll see the next one."_

_Henry heard the disappointment in his son's voice and the weight on his shoulders multiplied. If he hadn't been questioning that suspect to no end he would have been out of here two hours ago and his son would've seen the rainbow. Some good came out of that intense session though the man confessed to the murder of his wife and disclosed the location of his daughter who was found safe and sound. Henry felt a tug on his arm and he noticed that his son had stopped walking and was staring at something on the ground._

_"Look daddy a rainbow!" _

_Henry followed his son's line of sight and saw the puddle of oil on the ground. In the black puddle a rainbow swirled and Shawn was almost memorized by the sight._

_"Goes to show you kid there is some good even in bad, ugly things."_

_Shawn looked up at his father "Just like your job, dad."_

_Henry furrowed his brow "What do you mean, kid"_

_"Well I heard some of your friends say you saved a little girl today." Shawn's eyes sparkled with admiration. "They said that you got all the info you needed to save her life from her bad daddy."_

_Henry ruffled his son's hair "Yep kid just like my job."_

_As they made their way to the truck Shawn's step was noticeably lighter and he held his head high. "Thanks daddy for bring some good out of the ugly."_

Henry continued to stare at the puddle and almost didn't notice the man who had joined him on the bench.

"What'cha looking at Mr. Spencer."

Henry looked up at his son's best friend who's grim expression was surely matched by his own.

"Just something beautiful on this ugly day, Gus. Just something beautiful."


	19. Gray

His whole world had gone gray, sure the sun was shining but all Henry saw was gray. After all that was the color his son was the first time he saw him after the surgery and it was the color he had been for the last three weeks. The surgeon had to remove almost half of Shawn's liver and had told Henry the patchwork that they had done to the vein was extremely fragile, if Shawn coughed too hard he would rip it apart and die before he got back on the operating table.

Shawn's condition wasn't helped by the fact that he had to go back into surgery two more times for small bleeds in both his shoulder and abdomen.

"Dammit kid." Henry had spent as much time at the hospital as possible save for an occasional walk to help ease the pain in his back. Gus would bring clothes and other items for Henry and he would shower and shave in the little bathroom in Shawn's room.

"We just need you to wake up, kid. Everyone is worried sick about you.". Henry talked to Shawn every day for hours on end about everything from the weather to the latest case at the department, hoping something would get through.

"I'm worried about you..." Henry felt the tell-tale burn behind his eyes. "I need you to wake up."

Shawn didn't move except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Henry continued to stare at the lifeless form of his son. Henry didn't think it was possible but the world became even grayer.


	20. Fortitude

Henry stared at his son's lifeless body, in his hands was the paperwork the doctor had handed him telling him everything was now up to him. Shawn had been in a coma for going on six weeks and showed no signs of waking up so Henry was given two options to choose from; have a feeding tube placed and Shawn transferred to a long term facility or sign the form that was sitting in in his lap that would have the ventilator removed and when his son stopped breathing deny life saving efforts. The doctor said when not if.

Henry scrubbed his face with one of his hands and tried to fight the tears that were fast approaching. He wouldn't want to live like this. He can't live like this.

Henry could hear his son's voice in his head,"Dad I am so going to haunt your ass if you have them put in a feeding tube."

With a heavy heart and a shaking hand he signed the necessary waivers that would have the ventilator removed and wouldn't hold the doctor responsible when his son died.

Making three quick phone calls and fifteen minutes later the doctor took the paperwork and went to set everything up. Henry, for the moment, was alone with his son and he was going to make these final moments count.

"Shawn," Henry grabbed his hand between his own "I need you to know that through all the fighting and yelling I have never stopped caring about you. When you left..." Henry's breathing hitched " I felt like I had lost you forever and so I ran away from everything that reminded me of you." Tears freely poured out of his eyes "When you came back I was angry and didn't want to see you but now..." He could feel his chest constrict. "I would do anything to see you open your eyes. Please Shawn come back to me. Just come back." Henry pleaded.

The only thing that broke Henry's concentration on his son's face was the sound of the door opening and four solemn faces entering. Henry got up slowly from the chair and nodded at them.

"Henry, I..."

He shook his head "Karen there is nothing they could do and I know Shawn wouldn't call this living. You know he really respected and cared for you." The blonde nodded.

"Thank you Henry."

"As for the rest of you I want you to know that Shawn love you so very much which is why I called for you to be here." Addressing them individually. "Detective I know my son annoyed you to no end but I think it was because you are everything he could be if he just took life more seriously. Juliet I have never seen him so in love with a girl before in my life it was almost painful the slump he was in when you were dating that millionaire. And Gus you are the brother Shawn always wanted and never had."

The trio stood in silence and digested the words. "And I need to thank all of you. You have helped shape Shawn into the person he is today; a damn fine detective, a man who takes his responsibilities seriously, and an unwavering friend who would take a bullet for them."

When the doctor entered the room the occupants parted quietly and watched as he and the nurse removed the ventilator tube and silenced the heart monitor so they couldn't hear it when Shawn flatlined.

When the doctor nodded and left the room silently Henry went to his son's bedside and watched him closely. Shawn's breathing came in short pants almost like that of a dog's and it made Henry's heart break as the seconds crept by. One minute and forty- two seconds, Henry knew because he was counting, Shawn stopped breathing and the lines on the heart monitor went slower.

"Oh kid." Henry's voice broke "I love you, never forget that I love you." Henry leaned over and kissed Shawn's forehead like he would when he was just a little kid.

The others in the room forgotten Henry just stared at the heart monitor as the little jumps that indicated a beating heart got smaller and further apart. Tears ran freely again down his cheeks and he swiped at them so they wouldn't blur his vision.

A loud gasp followed by coughing made Henry nearly jump out of his skin.

"D-dad?" The voice didn't sound like his son but who else would call Henry that.

Not trusting his eyes he looked at the others in the room and they all shared the same wide-eyed look.

"I-I'll go get a doctor." The lanky detective ran out of the room frantically yelling for someone.

"Dad, wh-what happened." Henry looked at his son and started to laugh between the tears.

"You left for a little while kid but you came back." Henry help his son get a few swallows of water.

"I always do dad. I'm a fighter, learned that from you." Henry just stared at his son's face.

When the door burst open and medical personal began filing in shouting orders and checking machines, father and son were separated.

The doctor pulled the older man to the side. "I have never seen fortitude the likes of his, . I don't see why he can't leave in a few weeks."

Henry was only vaguely aware of the pats on the back he was receiving and the smiles of all the officers that had apparently shown up hearing the news. His eyes never left that of his son's sleeping face. He knew that he had taught his son so much over the years but he never thought he had taught him to overcome death_. Had to get that fortitude from someone though, huh. _


	21. Vacation

It was his first day of vacation and he was planning to spend the next two weeks in nature, alone except for the fish and birds.

"Hey dad! Little help over here! "

Plans change.

Henry ran over to his son and quickly yanked the duffel bag out of his arms and glared at him. "Shawn! The doctor told you to take it easy, dammit are you trying to rip something apart?"

All Shawn could do was smile at his father "is papa bear worried about his cub? " he used that baby voice that he knew pissed his father off to no end.

Instead of his normal shut it look Henry continued to carry the gear into the cabin "Nice cabin you friend has here. Are you sure it's OK we stay? "

"Yeah dad it's fine I did a case for him when he was hard up and when he hit it big he said I could come here anytime I wanted."

Henry went back put to the truck to retrieve more gear while Shawn investigated the place. Henry was about halfway back to the house when he heard a crash and a low yelp that was cutoff. Dropping the bags and running into the cabin Henry felt his pulse rate rise to dangerous levels.

"Shawn!" Lying on the floor was the motionless body of his son' . Henry was by his side quickly" Shawn! What happened!"

"Owwww" Shawn's eyes were squeezed shut with pain.

"Shawn, kid, tell me are you OK? Do I need to call 911?"

"Soup...foot...owie!". Henry help his son sit up and only then he noticed the cans of soup on the floor and the broken grocery bag.

Henry sat down next to him "dammit kid you scared the crap outta me."

"I'll have you know dad those soup cans really hurt. What kind of soup was that anyways, 'big ass canned soup' made by the 'big assed canned soup company?"

Shawn had another quip at the ready but he bit his tongue when he saw his dad's face. He looked scared, worried, and outta breath. "Hey dad I'm OK just a bruise on my foot."

"You're right Shawn it's all my fault. I'm sorry." The sincerity in Henry's voice knocked Shawn for a loop.

As Henry started to stand Shawn pulled him back down to the floor "Dad tell me what's going on, now."

Henry draped his arms on his knees and he looked at his son "Everything that happened Shawn is my fault. If I hadn't agreed to let you go into the interrogation room you wouldn't have been shot, gone into a coma, or damn near died! If I hadn't agreed.."

Shawn cut him off "I would have went in there anyways, dad, you know that. Crap happens and it happens more to me than other because I put myself right smack dad in the middle of it."

"If I hadn't taught you all that stuff...

"Then I wouldn't be who I am today and if I recall you told everyone I was a good person."

Henry gaped at his son "You heard that?"

"Dad I heard more than you know. I don't think I would have stayed around if you weren't there filling me in on everything."

Henry chuckled and clamped a hand on his son's shoulder. The two stood up and walked outside to grabbed the gear that was scattered on the ground.

"Dad did Juliet really steal all of Lassie's staples just to get a rise out of him?"

Henry laughed again. Yep, it was supposed to be just him, the fish, and nature but plans change and Henry couldn't think of a better way to spend his vacation.


	22. Mother Nature

As he and his father furiously cut away the rope that currently had Abigail tied to the post of the dock Shawn couldn't help but think he wouldn't want to face a challenge like this with anyone else. The last of the rope slid away and all three swam toward the shore where the police were waiting.

After the paramedic checked him over and gave him a blanket to fend off the cold Shawn had to make a phone call to make sure Juliet was OK. Relief washed over him at Gus' words after he hung up Shawn barely had time to catch his breath before his father was crushing him with a back breaking hug.

After knifes were back with their owners Shawn watched the retreating form of his father. It was this moment that Shawn realized that when him and his father teamed nothing nothing could stop them, not even mother nature.


	23. Cat

Henry looked down at his twelve-year-old's hopeful face.

"Come on dad he followed me home. I promised that I will feed him, bathe him, play with him, and keep him healthy."

Henry had been in this situation several times before; Shawn had been 'followed home' by dogs, cats, a rabbit, a hamster or two, and one time a pot bellied pig. "Shawn I know that it didn't follow you home on its own I saw you feeding it bits of bologna."

"But dad the poor thing was starving. I just couldn't let him go without food anymore."

Henry watched as the kitten nuzzled hid son's hand and had to admit that the little guy looked awfully skinny. He finally admitted to himself that the animal looked in genuine need, not like the others that had belonged to friends who didn't want them anymore.

"OK Shawn you can keep the cat."

Shawn's face lit up at the word and he started to bounce "Really? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! "

Shawn scooped up the kitten and carried him inside "I knew he'd say yes to you, Chairman Meow. No one could say no to your cuteness not even my grumpy dad."

Henry knew that he was going to have to take care of the cat more than Shawn would but as his son had said the little guy was cute and he just couldn't say no.


	24. No Time

"Dad! There is no time! Stop the car and call for help!"

If the desperation in his son's voice didn't make him stop the blood on Shawn's hands and the screaming from the blonde detective did. Pulling over to the side of the highway Henry jumped out and called 911 telling them their approximate position.

"Dad I don't know what to do! "

"Keep a clear head Shawn we can do this together."

Directing his attention to his son's wife "Just try to breathe through the pain Juliet. I know it hurts but just breathe the ambulance will be here any minute now."

"Mr. Spencer I- I cant ." Another strangled scream was released from the woman and both Spencer men cringed.

Henry took a good look at the woman and knew that the ambulance wasn't going to make it on time. Shawn was hold her hand and looking more panicked by the moment.

"Dad?"

"It's OK Shawn we can do this. We can do this."

The car was filled with voices of encouragement, moans, and an occasional scream and then silence.

"Dad? "

The older man looked up from his position tears threatening to blur his vision.

"It's a girl." He laughed "You have a daughter kid."

The quiet air was then filled with the noises of sirens and the wails of a newborn who had just found her voice.

Henry watched as Juliet and his granddaughter were loaded up in the ambulance. A bone crushing hug let Henry know where his son had gone off to.

"Kid...cant ...breathe"

Shawn broke the hug "Dad. I don't know how to thank you for what you did. I mean..."

"Kid you can thank me by going with your family to the hospital. I'll bring the car. Meet you there."

Shawn nodded, ran toward the ambulance, and just before boarding spun around "Dad!" Henry looked up "Love you old man"

Henry nodded and returned the sentiment with a smile, got into the VW, and drove off to where his new granddaughter awaited.


	25. Trouble Lurking

Henry was enjoying his afternoon off and while Shawn napped he decided to work on the crossword. Right as he figured out the clue for 21 down he heard a thump. Looking up from his paper Henry listened as intently as he possibly could. When no new noises reached his ears Henry turned back to the paper.

Not five minutes had passed when her heard another thump. This time Henry could not ignore it. Quietly he searched the kitchen and was about to go to the office when the thump happened again but this time it was followed by a cry.

Henry raced upstairs and all but ripped the child gate off the top of his steps to ger into Shawn's room. What Henry saw made his heart drop, the crib was empty and he didn't see his one year old anywhere. Henry heard his pulse in his ears and it hurt to breathe. Henry was just about to call upon the entire force of the SPBD when he heard the thump again.

This time it was coming from his and Maddie's bedroom. Henry ran into the room and at the sight before he chuckled. Shawn was standing in the middle of the room wearing Henry's police hat and holding his badge. The toddler looked up at his father and squealed.

"Dada!"

Henry scooped up his son and smiled again "Kid you scared the crap outta me." The toddler looked up at him with a confused expression "I thought there was trouble lurking and it was you the whole time."


	26. Tears

He has seen them stain the cheeks of rape victims, poor freely from family members of officers who didn't make it home, even on occasion fall from his partner's when the case involved a child and never batted an eye; but as Henry watched his three month old screw his eyes shut and let out another wail his felt his own sadness. Shawn had been fighting colic and today had been particularly bad. It was so bad when he saw his wife's tired face he sent her over to a friend's to get some sleep.

"Shhhhh, kid it's OK. Shhhhh." This had been Henry's mantra for the past two hours while he rocked, walked, and even hummed to the kid. Nothing worked and Henry started to regret sending Maddie to her friend's.

"Come on kid all this crying can't be good for you." Henry once again sat down in the rocking chair and began once again.

Henry let his head fall back and he closed his eyes while he rocked. When silence fell over the house Henry almost thought he had blissfully gone deaf till he heard the little gurgle. Looking down at his son he saw those wide eyes staring back up at him.

"Hey kid whatcha looking at?" Shawn gurgled again and reached his arm up toward the badge on Henry's shirt.

"You want this?" Henry chuckled at Shawn's uncoordinated attempts to get the badge. Henry unclipped and handed Shawn the badge who promptly began chewing on it.

Henry's smile grew as he watched his son chew on the badge till he fell asleep. Henry tried to gently get his badge back but Shawn had a hell of a grip and Henry didn't want to risk waking him up. Henry stood slowly and laid Shawn in the crib placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Anything to make those tears stop kid. Anything to stop the tears."


	27. Foreign

Henry served up the dinner he had made for his son and watched as Shawn dug in with gusto.

"Good stuff, Dad." was said thickly over the mashed potatoes and a chunk of steak.

Henry couldn't help but feel foreign in this setting. For almost a decade Shawn had traveled all over the country and visited a few outside the borders but now here he sat eating potatoes. The years before the kid ran were anything but civil what with the constant bickering, fighting, rule breaking, and then the arrest- Henry was sure that the arrest was the straw that broke the camel's back on their relationship and he still blamed himself for it .

As he watched his son eat Henry had foreign feelings yes but a few were creeping through also- forgiveness and somewhere deep down a proud feeling for what Shawn had become.

"So dad I held up my side of the bargain," Henry looked down and saw Shawn's plate was, in fact, empty. Henry nodded "So dad this case..."

His son used to do anything to avoid him even running away for a decade but now he came to his door at least once a week asking for advice. The feelings that were starting to stir were foreign but Henry decided he could get used to that.


	28. Sorrow

Henry gripped the shoulders of his son and looked at the simple epitaph on the granite surface.

Carlton Lassiter

7.29.1969 - 11.07.2029

Protector of the innocent.

Pursuer of Justice.

"It's all my fault."

Henry turned his son around and looked into the tear filled eyes. "Son his heart gave out. How is that your fault?"

Shawn was silently gasping for air as the tears fell down his cheeks "If-if I hadn't...pissed him off." His voice trailed off and he face the stone again "All those times...I would just bug him, just to do it. I killed him..."

"Shawn," he kept looking down at the ground "Shawn just look at me." Henry waited patiently as Shawn wiped his face with his sleeve and tried to not show he had been crying. When he turned the puffy hazel eyes spoke volumes of the pain, sorrow, and blame he was carrying with him.

"Shawn, what happened was not your fault. If anything son you added a few years to his life. I knew Carlton before you came back around he was on the bullet train to an early death. I am not saying that you didn't piss him off you did." Shawn gave a little chuckle. "But you also became one of his friends and on occasion I would see him smile at your antics. You made his life crazier yes but you also made it richer." Henry watched as some of the blame left the eyes of his son "He wouldn't have experienced half the stuff he has over the last twenty odd years if it wasn't for you kid. It's sad and not fair but we all have our time and it was just his."

Henry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blame leave his son entirely. He knew he would still have to help deal with the sorrow but at the moment he had done all he could.

Shawn brushed the lettering on the headstone "See you later Lassie." Henry then watched as Shawn balled his fist up and gave the stone a slight tap. "Make the afterlife safer for us."


	29. Happiness

Henry was sure he hit the happiness trifecta in life he had a job he loved, a wife who loved him with all her heart, and a kid on the way. In three months time his was going to be a dad and he was going to do it right. As he entered the house whistling the sound of his wife crying made him stop dead in his tracks. He drew his gun and quietly made his into the living room where the whimpers were coming from.

"Maddie?". He kept his voice low just in case someone else was listening.

Looking up his wife laughed a little through the tears "Henry you are alwayson the job arent't you?"

Henry quickly holstered his weapon and sat next to his wife who was currently caressing her swollen abdomen.

"The baby won't kick. The doctor said everything was fine and some babies just kick later than others but I still want him or her to kick."

Henry's hands joined his wife's as her rubbed her belly. He leaned over his mouth was mere inches from the bump "Now you listen here kid. You are not allowed to make your mommy cry."Henry was going to say more but he felt a nudge on the palm of his hand, his eyes as wide as dinner plates he looked up at his wife who was absolutely beaming.

"Was that? "

The woman just nodded and started to giggle "He knows his daddy. Don't 'cha little one."

Henry continued to talk to his wife's belly all night eliciting kicks, punches, and an ocassional somersault.

"Mr. Spencer come in here. You have got to see this!"

Henry walked into the living room where his daughter in law was sitting on the couch next to his son, both rubbing her distended belly.

"Juliet call me Henry." She nodded and smiled "What's going on you two?"

"Everytime Shawn talks to the baby it kicks. Everytime. Show him Shawn."

Shawn leaned in close to her abdomen "Hey kid in there. I'm your daddy and I want you to know that I can't wait to meet you."

Henry watched as the fabric on Juliet's shirt jumped some as little feet kicked and fists punched. He walked over and kneeled down in front the woman and at her invitational nod he place his hand on her stomach. Shawn would speak a few words and the baby would respond with a few kicks to Henry it was the best twenty minutes of his life. Not wanting to end the fun but needing to start dinner he made his way into the kitchen Shawn joined him in the preparation.

"Dad that was by far the happiest I've felt in my entire life. Was it like that for you when mom was pregnant with me? "

"Yeah it was kid but..."

Confusion apparent on his son's face "But what dad? "

"When you feel you grandchild kick you quickly have two happiest moments of you life.". Henry smiled and continued chopping the vegetables while Shawn set the table.

"That awesome dad? "

"Yep kid it's that awesome."


	30. Under The Rain

Henry watched as Shawn stood under the rain getting drenched. Henry didn't know what to do so he decided to join him.

"Hey kid."

Shawn just continued to stare forward at the patch of grass. "I can still see her dad. She was so scared." Shawn sighed deeply "I tried dad and it didn't work. It didn't work."

Henry clamped a hand on Shawn's shoulder "I know kid. I know."

The two stood under the pour down both blaming themselves for what had happened to that little girl. Shawn for not being quick enough and Henry for instilling the values that made his son now blame himself.

"Come on kid let's go inside and get dried up. As it is your cast is going to need replacing."

Shawn looked up as if he just noticed the rain "Does it get better, dad?"

Henry met Shawn's gaze and saw that rain was not the only thing dripping of his face.

"It does kid, it takes some time but it does."

Instead of going inside as he had planned Henry stood guard over his son and tried to figure out how to fix his broken spirit.


	31. Flowers

Henry stepped back as his son sat in front of the granite angel and brushed his fingers across it.

"I-Im so sorry." It was the first words Henry has heard Shawn say since the day of the incident and at the sound of them he felt his heart break more. "S'not fair dad. She was only nine. Why couldn't have been me instead?"

Henry quelled the anger that rose at his son's last statement. He was mad about the whole situation but it had made his son, who lives life to the fullest, want to give up. Henry eased himself next to Shawn he instantly felt the water from the wet ground soak his pants. Stifling a groan he just sat and listened to his son run through that day.

"She was so scared but I found her and I had almost talked him out of it. He even let her go and she ran so fast dad." A quiet sobbed escaped his lips "I can still see her blue sundress and curls bounce as she ran. I almost had her in my arms when he decided if he couldn't have her no one could. I should've jump more in the way. I deserve more than just a shattered wrist. She deserved more than me dad. She deserved more.". The sobs became less silent and he banged his cast against the ground.

Henry stilled Shawn's arm "You're right kid it's not fair. But let me tell you something she got the best when you came for her. No one could have done better son. No one."

Father and son sat quietly just staring at the angel before them. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah son it is."

Shawn had helped pay for the memorial and the granite angel that would forever keep watch over the little girl whose life was cut all too short. Henry was lost in thought and didn't see his son get up until a hand was shoved into his face.

"Need some help." Henry grasped his son's good hand, pulled himself up and slowly the two made their way to the truck. Henry stopped with his hand on the handle when he heard something. Spinning on his heals he looked at the meadow and for about ten seconds as the wind blew though the wild flowers he thought he saw a blue sundress and curls.

"Dad? I think..."

Henry sat in the truck next to Shawn "I saw it too kid must be the mixture of wind and the flowers playing tricks."

"Y-yeah that's must be it."


	32. Night

"**WHY DO YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN DAD!** "

Henry felt his blood pressure rising and he knew he was about to say something he was later going to regret but he couldn't stop.

"You know what kid. I don't. I don't know why I ever cared. Next time don't come to me. Next time don't even bother." His voice was low, even and venom dripped from every syllable. "Why did you even bother coming back. All you have managed to do is ruin my retirement and disgrace me."

Shawn's jaw dropped as the words hit him like a brick wall. He knew that he didn't always make his dad happy but he never thought he didn't want him to come back. He was doing something he loved and he was able to it because of his father's teachings. He saved people's lives and brought criminals to justice he was doing what his father always wanted minus one important detail- a badge.

"You know what dad your right. I shouldn't have come back. I won't come back." He stomped off the porch and sped off on his bike as quickly as he dared.

Henry knew he shouldn't have said it. He didn't mean it. He was proud of his son despite what people thought and when he saw the look of hurt on his son's face he felt his own heart clench. He sat still as he watched his son race off knowing that an apology was in order but right know he stayed quiet as his son was swallowed by the night.


	33. Expectation

Henry was sitting on the porch for the last two hours hoping that Shawn would come back.

"Dammit kid."

_Shawn walked up to the stairs of porch and sat down next to Henry. "Hiya dad what's up?"_

_That innocent question set Henry off. "What's up. __**What's up!**__ Karen called me. She told me about the case and the shooting. I know a bullet took a chunk out of your side. I know you went without backup."_

_Shawn stood up and sighed. "Dad you weren't there he was going to kill Jules. He was going to kill her even if we let his brother go. But I found her dad and she is safe. I'm OK except for a scratch it was worth it dad." His gaze was steady as he looked at his father. "I just did what you have always expected of me."_

_"No Shawn my expectations for you was never this. You were supposed to become a cop. You were supposed to have backup, a gun, and a badge. This is not what I had planned for your life._

_"__**WHY DO YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN DAD!**__ " _

Henry sighed again as he checked the watch on his wrist_. I can wait a few more hours. I can wait_


	34. Stars

Henry sighed as he looked at his watch again_. Almost midnight. Might as well go in._ The roar of an approaching motorcycle stopped him before he got up. He watched as his son pulled up in the driveway and removed his helmet.

"What are you doing here Shawn." Never to be the first one to concede Henry was unable to stop the bite in the sentence.

Shawn huffed and pointed up. "The stars are awesome tonight and they look better over on this side of town. What are you doing still up?"

"Same."

"Really dad?"

"Yep"

"Well you must've found my X-ray glasses to see the stars from a covered porch." Shawn cocked his shit eating grin at the scowl Henry got.

"Well I was watching them and I was headed in when I heard your deathtrap pull up."

"Sure you were dad." Shawn walked over to the truck and opened the tailgate. "Want to join?" Shawn laid down in the truck bed and waited.

Henry knew this was his sons way of mending fences so he decided it was best to join him. He was about halfway to the truck when he felt incredible pain crush his chest falling to his knees he let out a loud groan.

"DAD!" In a flash Shawn was by his side and helping lay down in the grass. Henry heard him talking to someone on the phone mentioning an officer down situation and then ending it with a clipped 'thanks.'

"Hey dad I'm here everything I'd going to be alright. Ambulance is on its way."

Henry open his eyes to a slit and saw the panicked look on his son's face. He wanted to tell Shawn it was OK that he was too stubborn to die but the pain was too great. The sirens grew louder,Shawn's face left his vision and the night sky greeted it.

"Over here. We're over here!"

As Henry looked up and heard the panic in his sons voice he couldn't help but think that the stars were truly beautiful.


	35. Hold My Hand

Henry felt heavy like his blanket was made of lead and gravity had been multiplied on him by ten. His was aware of something attached to his finger and some kind of tube on his face. He tried to remember what happened but he drew a blank the last thing he remembered was telling Shawn he never wanted him to come back. _What have I done?_ He had to make this right he had to get up but first he had to take his blanket off.

"D-dad?"

_That's Shawn why does he sound so tired?_

"Come on dad open your eyes."

_And that was worry. What in the hell happened? And why can't I open my damn eyes?_

"Mmmmpph...Shawn?" His voice was croaky but he was just happy he was able to find it.

"Yeah dad. It's me now open your eyes for me. Come on that's it."

Henry felt weird being praised like he was some four year old but he had to admit that it was pretty hard to do a simple task. Slowly yet surely he was able to open them and take in the room around him. Definitely not his room. The walls were white and there was machines making all sorts of buzzes and whir sounds.

"There you are. Long time no see dad." His son's face floated into his field of vision and Henry almost gasped at the sight. Shawn's normal five o'clock shadow had grown into a full blown beard. The circles understand his eyes were so dark he looked gothic but there was a huge smile on his face.

"Here you go dad." Henry wrapped his lips around the offered straw and drank greedily. "Woah woah slow down old man." Shawn took glass of water away and sat heavily into the chair next to the bed.

"What happened Shawn?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is telling you I wish you never came back and then I woke up here."

Shawn sighed "We did fight but I came back and we were going to watch the stars but you had a heart attack. You were rushed here to the hospital where you underwent by-pass and were placed in the cardiac unit. That was two days ago,dad, they've had you pretty hopped up on morphine so that is probably why you don't remember any of it."

Henry watched his sons tired face as he told him what happened and knew his son hadn't left his side the whole time.

"Go home Shawn."

"What."

"I said go home. You clearly haven't gotten much sleep or any and I am going to be fine. Go home get some sleep."

Shawn made to object but was cutoff by the nurse who entered.

"Look who decided to wake up. Hello Mr. Spencer I am Kathleen and I will be taking care of you today. Now tell me are you in any pain?"

Henry didn't want to admit in but there was a burn in his chest that he couldn't just ignore with a nod the nurse produce a syringe and injected in his iv. Henry instantly felt floaty and he almost giggled at the feeling. He watched the nurse as she checked various monitors and took his vitals. Before she left she pulled out a spare blanket and placed it on the sleeping form of his son

"He hasn't left your side since you came in. We had to promise someone would be in the room the whole time so he would go eat and take a shower." She smiled sweetly. "I think this is the first time he's slept too." She turned her attention back to Henry "Now just push the button if you need anything but I have a feeling those painkillers will have you sleeping any second now."

Henry just nodded and before he was pulled under by sleep he reached out to the arm that was draped across him and held onto the hand tightly.


	36. Precious Treasure

Henry heard the loud whispers of his ten year old son and friend before he saw what they were doing

"Shawn! Your dad said no more digging in the yard!"

"Chill Gus. Besides we aren't trying to dig something up..._this time."_

Henry heard a groan "Shawn! He is so going to kill us."

"No he's..."

Henry rounded the corner of the house and almost laughed at the shocked look on Shawn's face.

"And what do you two think you are _doing!"_

"Umm...ummm...ummm."

"Gus go home and get cleaned up. I will handle this."

"Yes . BYE!" Henry watched as the little boy ran as fast as his little legs could take him toward his house.

"Weeeelllllll...I'm just going inside now."

Shawn was trying to sneak around his father but was failing miserably.

"FREEZE! Tell me_ exactly_ what you were doing."

Henry watched his son's shoulders slumped and he stared at the ground. "Well...you see dad...I was..."

"Spit it out kid. We don't have all day."

"Iwasburyingtreasure."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck. He was too tired for this. "Just go inside and get cleaned up for dinner. I'll talk to you later."

Shawn chewed his lip "But daaaad! Do you even want to know why?"

"OK...fine why did you decide to dig a hole in my pristine yard for treasure?"

Shawn walked over to Henry and handed him a simple shoebox. "Because one day when I'm old...like thirty...I want to dig it up...like a time capsule. Like the one they buried at school."

It all made sense to Henry now Shawn's school buried a time capsule that was going to be unearthed in fifty years time. "Ok Shawn I understand but you should have asked me first. Now go inside and get cleaned up."

Shawn trudged up the steps as Henry decided to investigate what his son saw as treasure. He chuckled as he dug around in the box there was an old yoyo, a squirt gun, two shiny rocks, and a collection of old keys. He was about to set everything back into the box when a photograph caught his eye- it was one of him and Shawn. Shawn was about three both of them were dressed up in fishing gear from head to toe Henry was holding up a trout that was worthy of a few fish sticks while Shawn was holding up one that was almost as tall as he was. Henry rubbed a thumb on the picture as he remembered that day, smiling he placed everything back into the box_. Tomorrow we'll fill in that hole but not before we get plexiglass to protect this treasure. _


	37. Eyes

When Shawn was born they were blue like his and Maddie's but soon after they turned to mischievous hazel that everyone loved. He had seen them happy, sad, angry, and confused. He's watched them turn dark when someone Shawn loved was threatened and decidedly blank when talking down a crazy. But right now they were scared and it pissed Henry off to no end.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Henry watched as Bad Guy #1 wrapped his arm tighter around Shawn's neck and with the other hand pushed the gun deeper into his temple.

"You are NOT getting away with this!"

Bad Guy #1 gave a shrill laugh while Bad Guy #2 kept cover with a sub-machine gun. Henry had to admit that they had balls for doing this inside of a police station and for taking a hostage that several, if not all, of the officers cared for. They had planned this seeing as they were covered from head to toe in black and as soon as they grabbed Shawn they strapped C4 to his chest.

They continued their slow escape pulling Shawn in tow. "As soon as we get to where we are going we will give you a ring and tell you what to do if you ever want to see your _psychic_ alive again."

Henry knew if they went after them too soon Shawn would either be shot or blown up, neither of which was a good ending. He felt so helpless as he looked into the scared hazel eyes. "Shawn I will find you I _promise_. I will get to you."

BG #1 laughed again. "Hear that _Shawny_ daddy is going to protect you. Maybe he can wipe your nose and make you a snack after naptime too."

Henry heard the condescending tone and the words but he was busy locking eyes with his son. For a moment Henry saw hope flit across them and as those eyes disappeared behind the front door of the precinct Henry held onto that hope. _I'll find you Shawn. I promise._


	38. Abandoned

With every fist, foot, elbow, and knee that was aimed at his direction he felt hope trickle out of him. Barely able to hold his head up a fist connected with his face and he felt his already broken, but mending, nose snap. His vision grayed along the edges and he heard the telltale roar that preceded passing out.

_"Shawn I will find you, I promise. I will get to you."_

The sheer determination in his father's voice gave him so much hope that he would make it out of this ok. Make it out alive, but now...

"_**Shawny**_. Time to take another photo."

Not getting the privilege of passing out as he hoped his hair was gripped roughly and pulled. When his head was snapped back to an almost painful angle a picture was taken of him and today's paper. Shawn almost laughed at the headline

'Search Still Continues for Crime Solving Psychic'

Shawn had been here three days without food and very little water. He had no idea who these people were or why they took him all he did know was that each day the beatings got worse and the water was scarcer.

Every time he closed his eyes he would hear his father's voice. He didn't know if it was some cruel trick his very concussed mind was playing on him but somehow it was helping him not give up.

_"What do you do when a suspect is chasing you through the woods?"_

_"How many hats?"_

_"Come on kid, concentrate."_

_"You want to be a hero kid?"_

_"I will get to you."_

He tried to hold back the tears but after three days all semblance of control was lost. The quiet tears carved trails down his dirty and blood caked face.

"HEY LOOK! Is Shawny crying for his _daddy? _Don't you get _it._ If they were coming for you they would have already found you."

Shawn just sat still and didn't make a sound, he just wasn't ready for another beating so close to his last.

"Not going to talk I see...well I can fix that."

The fist to his gut was expected but not the resounding crack that left him gasping for air and coughing. Blood flew out of his mouth and coated the other man's shirt who just laughed.

"Looks like we are going to need a new hostage soon. Too bad I was just starting to have _fun._"

Shawn slumped forward again as the man left to go do whatever they did while they weren't beating the crap outta him.

"_Shawn. Come here. Come here son. Come here. That's it..."_

Shawn remembered how scared he was when he was shot and abducted. He wanted to give up so badly but he knew, _he knew_, without a doubt that his father was coming for him.

Shawn felt his body shutting down and he just so badly to go to sleep. He was drifting and the pain was leaving when a loud explosion snapped him back to consciousness.

"SBPD! NO BODY MOVE!"

Shawn heard scuffles and people shouting 'CLEAR' as each room was searched.

_Come on find me._

The door to the little room slammed open and the sunlight bathed his face. Shawn squinted against the brightness as a figure sprinted toward him.

"Shawn! We need that bus, NOW!"

For a change gentle hands touched him and before he knew it he was laying down on something squishy and warm.

"I got ya son. Just hold on for me."

"D-dad."

His father's concerned features became visible as Henry leaned over him.

"Yeah kid."

"I wanted to give up. But I didn't because you were coming for me."

"I made a promise kid. And I _never_ go back on a promise."

He just knew he was going to die in this little room but knowing his father was coming for him. Just knowing didn't allow him to abandon all hope even when it tried to abandon him. Slowly his eyes drooped shut despite his father's pleas to stay awake.

_"How many hats?"_

"_Come on kid concentrate."_

"_I will find you Shawn, I promise. I will get to you."_


	39. Dream

Shawn's eyes fluttered open and he took in the room he was in. _Definitely a hospital._ The sound of snoring brought his attention to a lump on a little pull out bed.

"Dad?" His voice was squeaky and quiet.

_Dammit_

"mmmmhhhmmmm."

_Ok one more time._

"Dad?"

_Much better._

The lump twitched. Then it rolled over. Then as if his dad was a vampire in some cheesy old movie he sat straight up and almost fell off of the small pullout.

"Shawn?"

Shawn sat up straighter ignoring the pain in his chest and gave a small wave.

"Hiya dad. How you _been_?"

Henry nearly jumped at the bed to get to his son's side.

"Not too good kid. You had us all worried there."

"Sorry dad. Next time I promise I won't get man-napped from a police station full of armed people."

Henry chuckled "There better _not_ be a next time. I am getting tired of looking for your _kid_napped ass."

"Yeah and we keep having these moments in hospitals rooms. I am surprised that they don't have a room always at the ready for me."

"Oh I am sure they do kid."

Shawn gave a small chuckle this time. "Ohh..sore ribs. Don't make me laugh."

"I can't help you find everything under the sun funny. If I recall you called me a stick in the mud."

"Well you _are."_

Henry smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Whatever you say kid."

Shawn was going to protest the harm being done to his hair when his side exploded in pain. He doubled over and groaned loudly.

"D-dad. Help"

Henry just stood still and looked at his son in confusion. "Shawn I will come for you, I promise. I will get to you."

Another explosion of pain in his head this time made him screw his eyes shut.

"_Wakey wakey Shawn."_

Shawn lifted his head slowly. Several sounds reached his ears but he zoned in on the TV, after all it was talking about him.

_"We are now going into day four of the search for SBPD's resident psychic Shawn Spencer..."_

Slowly he opened his eyes and his worst nightmare was realized.

"'Bout time you joined us _Shawny_. You were having a dream there. Was it of your _daddy._ Did he save you?"

Shawn just held his head in defiance and carefully kept his expression blank.

"Well doesn't matter now does it."

BG #1 walked over to him and pulled out a small blade. "I'm getting tired of smacking you around I want to try something more artistic."

As the knife bit his flesh Shawn was mute. His dream seemed so real that he wanted so badly to go back to it. When he felt his blood pressure drop, from either shock or blood loss, he closed his eyes and willed himself back to his safe haven.

Shawn was laughing as loud as he dared as him and Gus were listening to stories his father was telling Juliet about them when they were just kids.

"And then they decided to dig for dinosaur bones..."

Shawn chuckled again as his dad gave animated arm gestures. He was safe and all was right with the world but something was still bothering him.

"_I will find you Shawn, I promise. I will get to you."_

Shawn looked at his father to confirm he was still telling the dinosaur story and then shook his head to clear it. _That was weird._


	40. Rate

The sudden splash of cold water on his overly hot flesh had Shawn sputtering and gasping for air.

"Wakey, wakey, _Shawny boy."_

Shawn reluctantly lifted his head and opened his eyes to face his captor. After being in this hell hole for five days he still hadn't seen the face of the man or of his cohorts either and it was unnerving.

"I've thought of something special for your friends at the SBPD,_ Shawny_." Shawn cringed at the way the man would say his name if he never heard that nickname in thousand years it would be too soon.

"So your friends aren't responding to the pictures as well as I had hoped. I think they want something with more action."

Shawn watched as the man set up a tripod and a little digital camcorder. Once he was done fiddling with the wires he walked behind Shawn and held his thumbs and fingers up and made a box. "Alright _Shawny_ we are officially live in two minutes. Let's see if they like this better."

Shawn's breath quickened he had been through so much in the last five days; the beatings, the cutting, the cruel dream that his mind would play over and over again of him getting rescued. _Ahh the dream._ He thought it was real that the SBPD had come storming in and he was rescued by his dad. The situation on how he would be found would change but it was always his father who got him out of hell. Always.

"_Shawny_ time to say hi!"

Shawn had zoned out till this moment, apparently the man had been talking for a while because his wristwatch had jumped about ten minutes since the last time he saw it, when he was squaring up his shot.

Time had been skipping around for Shawn since he suffered his broken rib which almost certainly partially collapsed a lung. At first it hurt so badly Shawn wanted to die but as the day progressed the pain ebbed away and a fever set in. Shawn knew he had an infection, he knew he was dying.

A solid fist in his gut caused him to double over in pain and gasp for air. Apparently time had skipped again. _God my head hurts._

"Since _Shawny_ refuses to talk I will do it for him."

"HENRY! I am telling you that we cannot give them what they want!"

Henry was fuming for the past five days his son was god knows where the only indication he was alive was the photos they would receive. Everyday Henry felt his soul chipped away as he would critically eye the photos. This first one wasn't so bad Shawn had a black eye and a slight scuff on his cheek which meant he took a hit but as it went on the man in the photos looked less like Shawn and now they had a damn live video feed to the horror his son is in.

Henry shut his eyes and he saw Shawn-his son taking shallow uneven breaths, his face was one mottled bruise, the nose broken several times, two teeth that Henry saw were missing, sweat was pouring off his body, and the cuts..._oh god the cuts!_

"Karen we can set it up. All they want is his damn brother out of federal custody. We can set up a ..."

"Henry you don't understand. I want to and I called the feds but Macroy's brother was killed in a car accident two days ago. We can't do it."

Henry glanced back at the screen that was in the bullpen many officer's eyes haven't left the form on the device although he was beaten to unconsciousness about fifteen minutes ago. He saw anger, fear, and worry. Henry slowly clenched and unclenched his fists several times.

"Then what do we do KAREN! He'll be dead soon!"

"We are working on it Henry."

"At the rate they're beating him we'll be too late."

Henry plopped down in one of the many chairs in the little office he was defeated, his son was being killed slowly before his eye and their was literally nothing they could do about it.

When the door of the office burst open he jumped up.

"Mr. Spencer! Shawn's awake and he is talking to you."

Henry ran out to the all to silent bullpen and just stared at the screen.

"I...I don't...know if...you can hear this." Shawn was gasping for air and had to take a break even after such a short sentence.

"D...dad I know...you'll find me...but it's...it's not looking...like I'll be...be around to see...you again."

Henry walked over to the screen and touch the corner he wanted to be there, he needed to be there, he needed to make everything ok.

"I had...this dr-dream...dad you came...you found me...you always find me."

Henry felt unshed tears build behind his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry dad...I should've...should've done better."

Shawn's shoulders slumped forward again he was too weak to hold himself up for too long.

"You...know you...should still...tell Jules...about the time...we dug up...dinosaurs."

Henry watched as his son finally passed out he knew they were running out of time, Shawn's skin had taken on a dusky color and only one side of his chest was rising in the short pants he was taking.

"God Shawn."

"WE FOUND HIM! THE IDIOTS ARE USING AN UNENCRYPTED LINE!"

_Hold on kid. Just a little longer._


	41. Teamwork

Henry and his team waited at the door that led to the back of the home while Carlton's, Karen's and Juliet's teams got into place. Henry couldn't believe the sheer number of officers that responded to this call. Each team had five officers and at least one of them was SWAT. Before Henry led his team to the back he saw two men on the rooftop of the house directly across the street and was shocked when he saw them pulling a rifle together, only his kid could get SWAT and snipers to his rescue. If the information they got was solid there were four perps and it looked like one was on Shawn the whole time this was the reason they were attacking from all sides.

Henry's radio crackled to life. "On three. One...two...three."

Three different rams slammed into doors at the same time and that was followed by the flash bang grenades. As the smoke was clearing several voices were yelling 'Clear,' 'Freeze,' and 'SBPD.'

Henry raised his weapon and pointed it at the standing figure in the room.

"MACROY DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

The man stood behind a the slumped form of his son and had a gun digging into his skull. Henry also noted that in the man's other hand was a remote and Henry immediately knew what he was doing.

"I see you found us. _Shawny _time to wake up _daddy _is here."

Henry wanted to look at his son but sheer determination had him keeping his eyes on the man.

"Macroy it's over my officers have everyone in custody. Just give up."

The man gave a sadistic smile. "Nope I think I am going to take Shawny boy here with me and when I get to where I am going I will drop him off."

Henry gritted his jaw and readjusted the weapon in his hand. "No. What is going to happen is my bullet from my gun is going to travel at 1100 feet a second and sever your brain stem from the brain. You won't even hear the crack let alone have the necessary muscle spasm to pull the trigger or push that button."

The man let out a bark of laughter. "And how do you hope to do that _old man_, only snipers know that shot and you are no..."

The explosion of gun fire filled the room and the man dropped before he could even finish the sentence. The rest of the officers surrounded the man and quickly retrieved the gun and remote from his cooling body.

"CLEAR!"

Henry quickly holstered his smoking weapon and was at his son's side. Shawn was still panting for each breath and wasn't showing any signs of awareness. Henry cut the rope that was digging into the wrist and ankles and with the help of two other officers lowered him to the ground.

"WE NEED THAT BUS_ NOW!"_

Henry laid his son's head in his lap to try and ease his breathing. The past couple of days caught up with him as he studied his son's face and body. Almost every inch was covered in some kind of bruise, cuts crisscrossed his body, and he had a strange blue color about him. Henry suddenly felt it hard to breath as he watched his son pant for oxygen and felt the heat rising from his body. _Oh god kid._

The paramedic swarmed in followed by a nurse who must've seen the confused look on Henry's face.

"I'm a trauma nurse and I am going to start his chest tube here. It's not ideal but based on his color we don't have much time."

"That's not..."

"My brother Buzz called me and I couldn't say no especially after everything Shawn did for him."

Henry gave out a small chuckle. "Only my kid could bring this kind of force to rescue him."

The nurse gave a small smile. "Ok help us lift him on the gurney and then I need you to stay here when I start it because he may wake up."

Henry helped keep his son as steady as possible and watched as the nurse swabbed his son's bruised chest with iodine.

"He allergic to anything?"

"Just penicillin and shellfish."

"Ok. Hold his hand I am about to start."

Henry watched as the nurse opened the kit, placed sterile drapes on his son, and donned her sterile gloves. "I am going to make an incision about two to three inches long in the side of his chest and push this tube into the pleural space. Once the tube is in place his lung will expand quickly and then we will move him."

Henry stood at the his son's head as the nurse performed the procedure. Shawn stayed still the whole time as she cut and forced the tube past the muscles in his chest. Once the tube reached its destination Henry heard the liquid filling the container and what he saw made him cringe. He expected it to be red but what was coming out was anything but, it was yellowish and smelled god awful.

"Dammit."

Henry looked up at woman questioning.

"Infection and it's pretty bad too. Let's move him!"

Henry followed the gurney outside and paid no attention to all the officers that were waiting on either side of the path. Once he reached the ambulance and they loaded his son he spun and saw all the worried faces. "Good work people." As the doors slammed shut and the ambulance pulled away Henry watch every officer snap back into their roles all of them working like a well oiled machine.

Henry sat down on the little bench in the ambulance and held his son's hand as the nurse worked on him. "Your team reached him just in time. Any later and well..."

Henry just nodded as the realization set it. Everyone in the SBPD worked non-stop to find Shawn and it was that teamwork that got him out of that hell hole alive. He just hoped his medical team worked as well together.


	42. Standing Still

Henry just sat in the hard backed chair and watched as the people rushed by him, he was trapped in that ambulance and what happened.

_"Dammit. Dammit! Dammit!"_

_Henry looked up at the nurse who was quickly checking the machines hooked up to Shawn and looking into his eyes._

_"What is it?"_

_"The infection is affecting his heart and we are still twenty minutes out by ambulance. His heart-rate is skyrocketing but if I give him anything to slow it he might slip into a coma because of his severe concussion."_

_"Well what do we do then?"_

_She sighed and looked up at him. "Nothing. We just wait and if his heart gives out I can go from there."_

_Henry scrubbed his face and just sat there with his face in his hands. "God kid, you don't do anything halfway do you?"_

_"S-sorry dad."_

_Henry whipped his head up so fast he was sure he got whiplash. What he saw almost made him cry from pure relief._ _His son was looking straight at him and reaching out to hold his hand. Henry quickly grabbed it and squeezed it gently._

_"Hey kid."_

_The nurse kept monitoring everything but to Henry that was a background noise that he could ignore. Right now, right this moment he needed to be there for his son._

_"Dream...dream"_

_Henry adjusted his grip on Shawn's hand and brushed back his sweat soaked hair with the other. "No kid. I'm really here. I'm here." Henry kept whispering in his ear over and over. "I'm here kid. I'm really here."_

_Tears leaked freely from Shawn's eyes and he let go of Henry's hand. "It's not fair...gotta wake up. Gotta wake up."_

_Henry knew what was wrong and he knew how to fix it but for once he didn't want to do it._

_Shawn started to thrash on the gurney. He was stronger then he had any right to be. He punched the nurse in the eye and started to pull out his IV's._

_"SHAWN! Dammit! Stop!"_

_Shawn stilled again at his voice. "Dad?"_

_"Dammit these people are trying to help you. What is wrong with you kid. Let them help."_

_Henry's eyes were met with disapproving looks from the two paramedics and a bordering on murder look from the nurse._

_"After everything I taught you kid you still haven't learned the difference between a dream and real life."_

_Henry felt his heart clench at the hurt look on his son's face but as quickly as it came it left and a look of understanding took over. _

_"Not a dream."_

_Henry gripped his hand and the nurse went back to work. "No kid not a dream."_

_"Good."_

_Shawn's eyes drifted shut and before Henry knew it they were arriving at the hospital. Henry was shoved out of the way as doctor and nurses swarmed the gurney._

For what had to be the fiftieth time he relived that scene in the ambulance. He felt god freakin' awful for talking to Shawn like that but since when has he ever had a complete conversation with him that didn't involve some kind of criticism. Shawn was going crazy because Henry was being too nice.

"God kid." He knew he was hard on his son but not so bad that his only child wouldn't recognize him any other way.

He didn't have time to dwell on that at this moment, right now he needed to be there to stand still as everyone else rushed by. He needed to be that anchor for his son, he wanted to be the pillar Shawn used to help pull himself up. If that meant standing still and waiting till the end of the world then so be it.

The same nurse, Henry never got her name, that was in the ambulance walked through the double doors that led to the OR unit. Henry jumped up and studied her appearance hoping that it would give something, _anything,_ away. The only thing it gave away was that even after going five days with no food, little water, and regular beatings his son could still pack a wallop, the whole left side of her face testified that in one terrific purple bruise.

"Henry." Her face stayed carefully blank he noticed. "I think you need to sit down."


	43. Dying

"Mr. Spencer your son is currently on an ECMO machine. His heart is so damaged that this was necessary. His lung inflated wonderfully but the infection cause from long term collapse has taken its toll. Not only is his heart damaged but his kidneys are shutting down, his liver is working overtime, and he is showing neurological damage. He has several bruises, many of his cuts needed stitches, and twenty-one bones were broken."

Henry just sat there trying to absorb the information.

"So his heart isn't beating on its own?"

The nurse shook her head. "No the ECMO is very similar to a cardiopulmonary bypass machine which..."

"By passes the heart and lungs and oxygenates blood via machine."

She nodded. "You are correct. The ECMO is different because it can be in place for long term while the patient heals or waits for a transplant."

"Is Shawn on the list?" His voice a whisper of disbelief.

"Yes."

"What priority?"

"Top."

Henry looked up at the ceiling and blinked away the tears as best as he could. "What about his kidneys and liver?"

"That too."

"Can he survive the surgery."

The woman met his gaze eyes looking older that then rest of her. "No."

"He's dying."

"Yes." She grasped his hand and squeezed. "I'm truly sorry, Henry. My brother loves Shawn. He's all I ever hear about when Buzz visits."

"What _now?"_

"Now you go in that room and you stay by his side."

"Thank you?"

"Cricket."

Henry couldn't stop the chuckle "Seriously?"

She laughed too despite the tears streaming down her cheeks "Yeah. My parents were hippies."

"What room?"

"ICU room one."

He nodded and left her in the waiting room when he reached the ICU he froze his son was dying, _dying_,what was he suppose to say? Do? Even when Shawn was shot and in a coma for weeks he was stable. _You only get lucky a few times._ He braced himself and walked into the room.

"God Shawn."

So many machines couldn't be hooked up to one person it just didn't seem possible but yet it was. Henry could barely see Shawn under all the wires and tubes. Some led in like the IVs, ECMO, and O2 monitor. The chest tube was still in place draining the infection and there were wires on his head checking neurological status. Henry rubbed his mouth with one hand as he took in the sight. Every inch that wasn't covered by wires or tubes had bruises ranging from purple to yellow. Henry could see stitches here and there and sweat coated his body from the fever.

Henry sat next to him and wanted to grab his hand but was too afraid of ripping something loose. "Shawn...you can't do this kid." His breathing hitched. "You just can't. The doctors...they say you're dying." Henry felt his eyes burn. "But since when do you listen to authority...you need to live kid." His was whispering and his breath came in short gasps. "For Gus...Juliet and little Millie... a kid needs their father...don't do this to them." Tears wet his cheeks and his sobs became less silent. "Don't do this to me...because I need you...you're the reason for me being." He swiped at his eyes. "You just can't die...you can't leave us."

Henry was mute save for a small sniffle as he tried to dry up his tears and he stood watch on his dying son.


	44. Two Roads

Shawn was walking down a path through the woods. He was surrounded by redwoods and the ground was green and mossy. Light trickled down through the canopy and shone on his face. He held out his hand to feel the warmth upon it and took a deep breath of the earthy smelling air. He closed his eyes and smiled he was truly unequivocally happy. Here there was no pain, fear, sadness, or anger only happiness prevailed.

"Well Shawn what do you choose?"

Shawn looked at both roads the one to the right was much like the one he was traveling till this little boy stopped him and the one to the left was overgrown the ground rocky, sharp. His feet started to ache just thinking about that path.

"If you continue the way you are going you are guaranteed no more pain. You will be happy forever and always. But if you follow the other there will be pain and there are no guarantees of you happiness."

"If I go right that means..."

"You die, but sooner or later you family will join you and you will be happy together."

"And left?"

"You live but life is unpredictable at best and sooner or later you will be hurt again."

Shawn closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he breathed in the air and felt the sun's warmth. "Ok I've made my decision."

Henry was still sitting in the hospital chair he had been that way for twenty-four hours straight. Visitors came and went but Henry stayed still. Even Juliet couldn't stay for long, Millie had been staying at her brother's but with the boys a ten month old was hard to look after. Especially one that took after her father as well as she did. The decision was made if Shawn should no marked improvement in a week then they would remove the ECMO and let nature take its course.

"God kid. A parent is never supposed to bury their child."

Henry settled in for the long night ahead when a nurse came running into the room.

Henry jumped up. "Wh-what's going on?"

The nurse starting checking monitors, leads, and tubes. "Impossible. This is impossible."

_"What _is impossible?"

She looked up at him shock and surprise in her voice. "He's waking up."


	45. Illusion

Henry watched through the little window in Shawn's room as he was bombarded by hugs, handshakes, and pats on the back. It had been three days since he woke up and Henry still couldn't believe it. Shawn's heart was damaged but not beyond repair, his liver and kidneys were working correctly the doctors called it a miracle. He refused to leave Shawn's side during the whole time for fear that everything would change if he looked away. So he just stood and watched as the visitors trickled out and as soon as the last visitor left he reentered the room.

"Heya kid. How you feeling?"

"For someone who was dying a few days ago pretty good."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Shawn watched the mute TV and Henry just stared at the ground.

"Thank you. For you know saving me."

Henry looked at his son intently. "I would do it again_, you know."_

"Yeah dad I know." He paused for a second. "Hey I have a question."

"What's that son?"

"Have you ever been to a redwood forest?"

Henry was thoroughly confused but indulged the question. "No. Why do you ask?"

Shawn chewed his lip. "No reason. Just a weird fever dream I had."

Henry knew he wasn't telling the whole story but he left well enough alone and turned his attention to the television.

"Mariners look good this year."

"Yep that new pitcher really knows his stuff."

Again the room fell into silence as Henry watched TV and Shawn studied his father. He had been mulling over that dream he had since he woke up it was just too weird it felt too real. He didn't realize it until he woke up the boy in the dream was, in fact, a young Henry and since then he had been trying to place it. He accessed his memory of every picture he had seen of his father when he was young but none of them were of Henry in those particular clothes or in that place.

_Even in an illusion my father helps guide my life_.


	46. Family

"Who wants to say grace?"

Henry looked at Maddie and smiled. "I'll do it."

Everyone sat down and Henry looked around the table. Every chair was filled with his family some through blood others through marriage, friendship, and circumstance. He watched as Shawn and Gus bickered over who got to sit the closest to the pies, Juliet laughing as the baby smashed potatoes into Carlton's hair, Carlton smiling while Marlowe wiped them out, Gus' wife rubbing her belly as the baby kicked, and Maddie helping wrestle the older children into their spots.

They quieted down and joined hands. "Everything looks good dad."

"Thanks son."

Henry smiled. "We are all here to give thanks for what we have been given." He squeezed Maddie's hand. "It has been a crazy few years but we have gotten through them together." Henry looked directly into Shawn's eyes. "We have worked, grown, and loved together as a family. What I am most thankful for is ten years ago this crazy wonderfulness started with a kidnapping case."

Shawn smiled his eyes shining a bit bright. "_Hear, hear_. Now let's get this grub in our bellies."

As everyone piled their plates high Shawn met Henry's gaze and nodded. Henry smiled again and mouthed 'Thanks kid.'


	47. Creation

Henry sat in his chair and held his newborn son close to him. Maddie was sleeping so Henry was on baby duty he loved it when he was on baby duty Shawn always seemed to have his quiet wakefulness when Henry watched him. He smiled as Shawn's eyes opened and his wide eyes met his father's.

"Heya kid."

Henry continued his staring match with his son not realizing how much time had passed till Shawn's eyes drooped back closed. He thanked his lucky stars that fate smiled upon him and blessed him with his little boy. Shawn was living proof that Henry was capable of creating something wonderful and as he relaxed in his chair he thanked his lucky stars.


	48. Childhood

Shawn stared into the eyes of his three month old daughter thinking about her future.

"Millie I am going to make sure you have the best time growing up." _Better than I did, at least._

That thought caused a cascade of memories to flood his head, all the times his dad turned fun times into training. His childhood was anything but it was more like 17 years of police academy and he still hated all the fun he missed because of it.

"And Grandpa is going to help your dad Millie."

Shawn looked up at his father who had just entered the living room.

"Yeah dad I want to talk to you about." He chewed on his lip a bit. "Stuff."

"What's that kid?"

Shawn didn't know what to say really he wanted his daughter to have the best childhood ever but he didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings. He looked anywhere but his father's face and saw how much the room had changed since Millie was born. Henry had childproofed everything, there were toys scattered here and there, photos of Millie covered almost every surface and then he saw the thing that changed his mind- a pink child sized rod was hidden poorly in the corner.

"Just wondering if they make those in adult size for Jules." He pointed toward the rod and Henry's face grew bright red.

"Um...don't know kid. I can check next time I go to Outdoor Supply." He quickly stood up and took the rod to put in the garage.

He looked back at Millie who now had fallen asleep. "Yeah kid you are going to have the best childhood ever, kid." His father had changed so much over the past few years and all that training had saved his life quite a few times. "And grandpa is going to help."


	49. Stripes

With shaking hands he tried to knot his tie but about the third time he failed Shawn was there to help him.

"You going to be OK, dad?"

Henry just gave a small nod at his son as he tied the knot on the tie.

"I miss Brett too but he wouldn't want you to suffer like this dad."

Henry knew what Shawn was talking about since he heard about the death of his former captain he had be silent. They had been through so much together it didn't seem right to have to bury a man of that strength. Shawn gave his knot two pats to signify that he was done and went to walk out of the room.

"Shawn?"

Shawn spun around and gave a small smile. "Yeah pop?"

"Thanks." Shawn gave a small nod and made his way down stairs to wait on Henry. Henry looked down at the knot that Shawn had tied and almost instantly recognized as the one he taught Shawn when he was six and they were attending the funeral of a fallen comrade. He had worn the same tie then too, blue with silver stripes and he remembered how Shawn was in awe at it when Henry put it on. He smiled at the memory and joined Shawn downstairs.

"You tied a good knot son."

"I had a good teacher." It was only then he noticed Shawn's tie it was the twin of the one he was currently wearing. He motioned at it and smirked. Shawn nervously smoothed it out.

"What can I say old man you had to have good taste in something." Henry's smirk grew and for the first time in days he felt like everything was going to be ok.


	50. Breaking The Rules

Henry was startled awake by the sound of small footsteps. "Shawn?" He saw the shadow of his son standing in the doorway his shoulders were slumped and his head was down.

"Sorry...it's just that...I had a bad dream." Henry was shocked by the admission his son hadn't sought help from a bad dream since he was six, four years ago. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp blinking a few times he motioned with his hand for Shawn to come closer.

"Want to tell me about it kid?"

Shawn chewed on his lip as he debated his answer. "I had a dream about today."

Henry knew exactly what had him so spooked today they went to a funeral of a fellow officer that was gunned down during a traffic stop. Shawn stood by him completely silent as they laid the man to rest Henry knew that Shawn was scared that one day it would him being lowered into the cold earth.

"I dreamed that it was you and I tried to get to you but no matter how fast I ran I never got closer." Tears sprung from the eyes of his son and they silently rolled down his cheeks. Henry then motioned for him to get closer and once Shawn was in arm's length he scooped him up into a quick hug.

"I promise Shawn I will never leave you." He felt his son nod and step back signifying the end of the hug.

He chewed his lip again. "I'll just go back to bed now." He turned slowly and began to walk out the door when Henry decided to stop him.

"You can sleep in here tonight if you want." He barely had the sentence out before he felt his son jump into the bed.

"Are you sure Dad? Mom doesn't want me to be in here she says I'm too big."

Henry helped his son cover up. "Well mom's away with work and what mom doesn't know won't hurt her." He smiled slyly at his son and Shawn returned it.

"G'night dad." He snuggled further down into the bed and soon his breathing was slow and regular. Henry turned off the light and as he had done years ago he fell asleep to the sounds of his son's breathing.


	51. Sport

Shawn looked absolutely miserable Henry had forced him to wear the button up and slick his hair back. "Come _on_ dad let's just get this done and over with."

Today was family picture day minus one-third of the family. Maddie had been doing more and more work away from home and although Henry didn't want to admit it he thought divorce was eminent. Henry watched as his son pulled on his collar and for the tenth time in as many minutes roll his eyes and sigh loudly. "Why do we _have_ to do this mom isn't even here."

Henry smoothed out his tie one more time and checked Shawn over. "Because Shawn despite what you say we are family and just because your mom couldn't be here doesn't mean we're not so we are going to smile and take the damn picture." Shawn groaned and sat in front of Henry as the photographer got the camera ready.

"Ok ...one...two...come on sport turn that frown upside down...good...three." Five blinding flashes later the photo was done and both Spencer men were glad of it. Shawn quickly began unbuttoning his shirt and messing his hair back up scowling the whole time.

Henry chuckled. "Come on _sport _turn that frown upside down."

The faintest smile crossed Shawn's face. "Don't call me sport _old man."_ The smirk on his face no where made the comment spiteful. Henry chuckled again and put his arm on Shawn's shoulder as they walked out of the photography studio.


	52. Deep In Thought

Henry studied his son as he was looking over the current case he had been held. Several officers had passed by the man looking at him but Shawn never looked up. More than once Juliet had walked by and got a small frown when she saw her boyfriend hadn't looked up at her. Henry knew that look he knew just how intensely he was thinking over this case. Henry decided to _well_ exploit it so he sat down on the bench next to his son.

"Heya kid." Shawn gave a noncommittal hum as a response.

"So looking over this case, _huh_?" More humming followed.

"Ok see you Sunday then when we're repainting the boat." As his son was humming his assent he stood up and walked away. Shawn's head snapped up.

"_Wait! What?" _He looked all around for his father but saw hide nor hair, _well,_ bald head of him.

"_Touche old man, touché."_ A smile grew on his lips as he went back to studying the case file.


	53. Keeping A Secret

Henry knew Shawn was keeping a secret but try as he might there was no clues as to what it was. For a couple weeks Shawn had been jumpy and was hanging around the station _way more_ than he normally did. Henry normally wouldn't bug his son about a secret because there were many Shawn kept but it pained him to see the toll it was taking on his son. Watching him jump up and run into the break room Henry decided that was the last straw and seeing as the room was empty besides Shawn he joined him.

"What's going on kid?" Shawn looked up and gave him a genuine smile.

"Just getting Jules something to drink and a snack." Henry pursed his lips in thought and studied his son as he was doing as such.

"When's she due?" Shawn's head snapped up shock plain on his face.

"Bu...bu...bu...how?" Henry gave him a knowing look.

"You should know better than to try and keep a secret from your old man." He helped his son with the snack.

"She gonna think I told you." Henry chuckled.

"Well I'm not the only one who has it figured out too." Shawn followed Henry's point and watched as Lassiter pulled the chair out for Juliet and then push it back when she sat down looking confused at her partner's sudden chivalry.

"_Oooooh_...should totally milk that."

"You think you can get me in on that, somehow?" Shawn had finished the snack and together they left the break room.

"It'll be our secret, old man."


	54. Tower

Henry looked down at his toddler and couldn't stop the smile that took flight on his face. "Dada up!" Shawn looked up and held his hands out high toward the man. Henry had just gotten off a twenty-four hour shift and was bone tired. "_Dada up!"_ Henry couldn't say no to that chubby face so he bent over and put the eighteen month old on his shoulders.

"Dada up." Shawn squealed in delight and the smile on Henry's face grew. Despite been tired and sore he didn't mind giving his son a piggy back ride because he knew it wouldn't be long before he no longer towered over him and be able to put him on his shoulders.

"Yeah dada up."


	55. Waiting

It had been four years since Shawn showed up on his doorstep and since then Henry had lived his life,_ waiting._ At first he waited for Shawn to give up this charade but it became apparent quickly that was never going to happen. Then he waited for him to get caught, _not wanting,_ but waiting for the inevitable. When that didn't happen he finally gave into it, now he waited for his son to show up and ask for help with a case. He never wanted to admit it but he loved it, loved being back in the game, helping put the bad guys behind bars, loved having some middle ground with his kid.

Henry Spencer was never a man who like waiting, _many can attest to that,_ but now he loved it because it always seemed when he was getting bored his son would show and ask for help. Sometimes he would even just show up to show up. So Henry sat on the porch feeling antsy and then he heard the roar of a motorcycle that announced the arrival of his son. Suppressing a smile he waited as his son dismounted the bike, pulled a six-pack from the saddle bag, and made his way up the walk.

"Waiting for me, old man?" Henry gave his son 'I'm not amused by your words look' and caught the beer Shawn tossed at him.

_You have no idea kid. You have no idea._


	56. Danger Ahead

Henry saw it before it happened and if he was twenty years younger he would have been able to stop it. _Hell ten years younger_. One moment he was joking with his kid and drinking coffee and then next it was as if the air shifted in the station. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he spun around and saw it. He froze for a moment too long and instead of trying to stop it he prepared for the pain.

_"DAD!"_ He was shoved to the ground just as the knife was going to be stabbed into his side because he wasn't the only one who saw the danger ahead. Because Shawn was younger and he could stop it but that meant squat as Henry collided with the ground and heard his son let out a heart wrenching yelp. Yes Henry saw the danger ahead but he was unable to stop it.


	57. Sacrifice

"What the _**hell**_ were you thinking kid?"

Shawn tried to look as angry as Henry felt but was failing miserably as the pain killers threatened to pull him back under. "_Gee_ I don't know dad, how about making sure you don't get stabbed by Stabby McStab Pants."

Henry scrubbed his hand over his face. "_Shawn..."_

Shawn cut him off with a glare. "Dad." Henry was shocked by the power in his voice. "Do you know what today is?"

"Yes it's April eleventh.." Henry sighed. "_Oh."_

"_Yeah. _One year today, _**dad**_, you got shot on the beach and I didn't stop it." Shawn blinked heavily and yawned widely. "I should've been there and I wasn't and you _almost_ _died._" He closed his eyes and his breathing got slower. "But I _was _there today. I stopped it."

"Well I'm not a good reason to try and sacrifice yourself."

"Good 'nuff." Was mumbled as Shawn fell asleep.

Henry looked toward the hospital room's ceiling, he mouthed a 'thank you' to whoever watched crazy stubborn assed people like Shawn and himself. He shifted in his chair and smiled a bit as Shawn mumbled something about pineapple.


	58. Kick In The Head

"Well ain't this a kick in the head?"

Shawn groaned. "Please don't say kick and head in the same sentence, _dad."_

Henry shifted a bit in his chair and flexed his hands to the blood flow back to them. "_Sorry._ How is your head?"

Shawn sighed. "Well if they stop then it'll be better."

"I can't believe this time it actually not your fault."

Shawn twisted in his chair to look at his dad. "_What!"_ A shit eating grin started to grow on his face. "_Seriously?_ The great Henry Spencer admitting something wasn't _my_ fault."

Henry had the decency to look flustered. "Well how were you suppose to know that three asshats were going to rob the bank?"

"_Asshats?"_

Henry smiled at his son's incredulous look. "Yeah _asshats."_

"I hope Lassie finds us soon." Shawn's head slumped forward and it became quickly apparent he had passed out.

Henry closed his eyes and listened to his son's breathing, comforted by the fact that it didn't seemed distressed or weak. "Me too, kid, me too."


	59. No Way Out

Shawn gain consciousness shortly after he lost it. "Man napping in these chairs_ is impossible_."

Henry shook his head and laughed, then went back to wriggling his hands to try and loosen the rope. "Man they tied these tight."

Shawn was doing the same thing as his father. "No joke." He turned his head as far as he could so that he could see a bit of his father. "They at least could've faced us so we wouldn't have to break our necks to see each other.

Henry snapped his head up in frustration the back of it smashing his son in the nose.

_"Really?"_ Shawn turned his head and started to laugh as his nose dripped blood. "We've been here two hours and the bad guys give me a bit of a headache but two minutes alone with my dad and my nose gets broken."

Henry successfully stifled his laughter, sure he was worried about his son but _dammit_ it was a little funny. "Are you ok?"

"_Yeah._ Not the first time and probably not the last." Shawn shook his head in disgust as he tried,_again,_ to get loose. "Looks like we're not getting out of this one on our own."

Henry grunted as he continued his struggle. "There is _always_ a way out."

"Not this time." Shawn stopped the struggling, his wrist hurt anyways. "Guess we just have to wait for Lassie to get out scent."

Henry laughed this time. "Yeah sooooo...Shawn."

"Yeah dad."

"Care to tell me why your grandmother's ring is missing from the desk?"

Shawn's jaw dropped in shock and he was going to try and think of some B.S. story to tell his father when the door to the room crashed open.

"_SBPD FREEZE!"_

"Lassie!" Shawn sighed in relief. "You're right,dad, there is always a way out."

"_Shawn_ you didn't answer my question."

The paramedics swarmed the bleeding man. "_Sorry dad._ Can't hear you have to go and get my head checked out."


End file.
